Problem: Brandon has 40 apples for every 28 coconuts. Write the ratio of apples to coconuts as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $40:28$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $40 \text{ to } 28$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{40}{28}=\dfrac{10}{7}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{10}{7}$ is the ratio of apples to coconuts written as a simplified fraction.